Chase and the 'Parking Lot'
by ShanaO
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to admit you need help, especially when you don't have a car. Chapter 2 up: 'Other Confessions'.
1. Car Ride

Chi Park began the familiar walk to her car. Her small footsteps echoed in the dimly lit parking garage.

Another day of saving lives. She had to admit, she really liked that. A sense of great importance washed over her as she thought that. She unlocked her car and opened the creaky door. Now, back to a place where she felt _less_ important. A place where her every move was scrutinized. She saw few other doctors and nurses also on their way home.  
As her car backed its way out, she saw Chase strolling to his car. He gave a small nod and smile, scronizing it all with a tiny wave. She nodded back, momentarily forgetting herself. Of course, the jolt forward and her small forehead hitting the steering wheel reminded her.

"Oh, what the hell!"  
Chi opened the door to her car with only slight difficulty. She kept her hand to her head, trying to stop the sudden pain from throbbing throughout her skull. She saw the back of her car smashed into the front of a much nicer, but still average looking, vehicle.

"What the hell is your probelm?" A man advanced on Park, fuming in anger, face red and eyes large.

"I-I'm sorry," Park managed. She looked and saw his black car twisted with a large crush where her car was. Did she really hit it that hard?

"Do you know how long it took me to get this car?" the man continued, his towering frame overshadowing Park.

"God, is everyone alright?"

A small crowd of off-duty staff had gathered, a few running back towards the hospital. Chase was in the front, hands outstretched and ready to help.

"No, I am _not_ alright," The man turned on Chase. "Do I look alright?"  
"Yes, you do," Chase's eyebrows furrowed and he gestured to Park, "at least you didn't hit your head."

Adams suddenly swept on the scene, small flashlight out and checking Park's eyes.

"What the hell Park?" she hissed. Then, turning to the crowd said, "I'll take her in, don't worry." She turned back to Park, "Let's make sure your head is okay."

"Only a headache," snapped Park and stepped forward, past Adams. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to. I didn't see you. If we could exchange-

"You didn't _see me?_" The man's glare bore into Park like venom; it spread through her body and paralyzed her on the spot. "How could you not _see me?_" Park suddenly found her spark, slightly nettled by the man's tone.

"I _didn't see you,_" she said between gritted teeth. Her chest puffed out and she glowered up at the man. "How do I know you didn't hit me first?"

"Do you know who I am?" The man seemed equally pissed, moving a few baby steps closer and staring down at the petite woman.

"I don't know, should I?" Park felt a deep monster rising inside her. Any minute, _one more second_, and she was going to start screaming.

"Hold on," Chase stepped between the two, facing the man and shielding Park, or protecting the man, which did seem plausable at the moment. "Let's just calmly exchange numbers, call the police, and get this straightened out."

After a brief head examination, Park finally left the hospital to go home. She stood outside the doors and dug in her bag, frustrated at trying to find money for the bus. Her car was in the shop, now she had to rely on _public transportation._ Which, of course, she didn't mind, at least, that's what she told herself.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting money,"

"For what?"

Park glared at Chase. "For the bus. My car's in the shop remember?: She exhaled loudly, "It's not like I meant to hit that guy's car!" Chase frowned. Park sighed in exhaustion. Her head ached.

"Look, I have to get on the bus..."

"I'll drive you."

"I don't need you to."

Chase started to walk and turned. He waved for her to follow.

"C'mon, we're friends right? We trust each other." He smirked. "I mean, you told me that. Isn't it true?"

Chi lay her head on the cool window, relaxing as well she could. Chase glanced to her and shook his head. A slight smile on his face. She didn't like this. She didn't earn this at all.

"Why'd you hit his car?"

Park stared at him a moment. "What do you mean 'why'?" she shot back. Chase shot her a pearly white smile.

"You heard me."

Park looked at the bag in her lap and pursed her lips. Chase noticed this and grinned even wider.

"So, are you going to take the bus to work every day?"

"Yes."

"How are you going to take Popo to her appointments?"

Park turned on him, flustered. She was _not _going to accept what he was getting at. She was not someone to burden others.

"I don't need you to drive me around," she said firmly.

"Of course not,"

"I can manage a few weeks without a car." Park continued, glaring at him, "If I have to, I can borrow my mom's car."

"Yes."

"So I don't want you to try and help me, because I don't need it." Chi turned back to the window and tried to cool her head. After a moment, Chase spoke up.

"I'm just saying...if you need some help, we _are_ coworkers, I don't mind giving you a ride somewhere," Park looked at him, contemplating.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me. I don't need your help and I don't want it."

With that, Chase left it. The remainder of the time was quiet, and as Chase dropped her off at her house, she went to the front door without looking back.


	2. Other Confessions

"Yes mom..."

Chi listened and looked at the ceiling in frustration. She tapped the phone with her index finger. _Be safe, make sure to have your money...do I need to come pick you up? When is your car getting fixed...?_

Park heard those questions _every day_ for the past week. Since that drive home with Chase, she had refused any more rides, determined to stick this out on her own. Luckily, since living with her parents, nearly all her money went into her car and rent. Since she had _just_ paid rent, she had used the rest of her money to pay for 'full coverage insurance'. At the time, she thought it was just a waste of money that could have been used to help her family, but her parents insisted. Now, she was thanking them every day. She didn't have to pay that prick, her insurance did. Unfortunately, that didn't cover the damage to her own car, and while it wasn't _horrible_, it wasn't good that the bumper almost fell off on its way to the mechanic. As sad as her little car was, Chi wanted her car. It was hers and her freedom.

As Park said goodbyes hung up the phone with an exasperated sigh, she turned and grabbed her bag. Right now, she didn't feel very free. Another day on the bus. Since her mother offered to take Popo to her appointment, Chi couldn't take her mother's car, which, as she said to herself, didn't bother her. She wouldn't have to manage her time or hurry Popo out of the doctor's office. Still, as she hurried to the elevator, sometimes she wished she didn't work so late. Sure, Chi wasn't a beauty, but what if something happened? She saw those people on the bus late at night, stinking of booze and vomit, staring at her. It made her shudder. Park frowned. Now she sounded like her mother. She missed her car.

_Almost there, almost there..._Chi tried not to seem too desperate, but as she power-walked down the hall, elation hit her. Almost there and no Chase!

Chi raced into the elevator and turned, on cloud nine and happy until she heard that familiar accent.

"Hold the elevator,"

_Damn it!_

Park didn't move and hoped with all hope that he didn't make it, but damn his good-looking body! Chase made it into the elevator and caught his breath.

"If I didn't know any better," he said as he straightened himself and situated his coat, "I'd say you were avoiding me," he looked at her and arched an eyebrow. Chi flushed and licked her lips.

"I-I wasn't avoiding you,"

"Well then, you must be losing your hearing, because you didn't hold the elevator, _and _your eyesight, because haven't kept eye contact with me all week." There was an edge of annoyance in his tone, but it was his stare that got her.

"Alright! So, I've been _trying _to avoid you," Chi hurried to explain, "but it's only because..."

"Because?" Chase urged. She faced him just as the elevator opened.

"I didn't want you to offer me a ride!"

Chi left the elevator as Chase hesitated. Then he followed her.

"Wait a minute," his long stride easily overpowered her small legs and he stopped right in front of her, holding out his hand as he tried to process her thinking. Both stood in the middle of a nearly empty lobby.

"You haven't talked to me all week because you didn't want me to give you a ride home?" Chi looked around frantically and tried to find something to focus her attention on. Anything but him. Sadly, he wouldn't give her that liberty.

"L-look, I just-

"You told me last week you didn't want me to give you anymore rides,"

"I know,"

"You said you didn't want to bother me,"

"I know, I just-

"So, who said I was going to give you a ride home?"

"I crashed into that guy because of you!" Chi looked at his flabbergasted expression and felt a rush of words. "I-I mean, I was watching you walk to your car-and I wasn't paying attention and you have a nice walk-you're good-looking-

"Really?" Chase cut her off, plain confusion set on his face. "That's why?"

Chi composed herself and looked up at him, stone cold expressionless. "Yes."

"Wow,"

"Oh shut up," she looked at her watch, "Damn it, I have to get to the bus!"

Park started to rush out the hospital doors when Chase called her.

"I'll give you a ride,"

"No," Chi called back as she made it outside. The air was cool and comfortable, unlike the slight panic settling in her stomach. She couldn't miss the bus. The next one wouldn't come for another forty-five minutes.

"Wait, Park," Chi stopped and looked at her watch.

"I'm gonna miss the bus,"

"How about you buy me a drink and then I can give you a ride home."

"What does that mean?" Park asked suspiciously.

Chase looked taken back. "What do you mean 'what does that mean'? You don't like accepting help, if you buy me a drink, I can give you a ride home. We both win." He shrugged.

Park looked at him a minute, squinting her eyes and thinking.

"I guess so..." she said slowly, joining his side as he made his way to the parking garage, "but, I'm not sleeping with you." Chase chuckled.

"You wish," he replied jokingly.

"Maybe," Park answered honestly. Chase looked at her a minute and laughed, "but it's not like we haven't dreamed it." She smirked at the little comment as Chase looked away in embarassment.


End file.
